Maple Syrup and His Swiss Miss
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: It all began on a cold day in kindergarten. Friendship blooms into something more, but will Matthew ever get the "girl next door"? She moves, returns, dates someone else, heartbreak ensues. Will they ever find the comfort of each other's arms? CanadaxBelgium LiechxAustria eventual Canastein..they are cute give them a chance even if it's not your OTP, yeah?
1. A Cold Day

The first time they had met was in kindergarten. It had been a cold day, where the heat inside the school made everyone dizzy and sick, and the brisk air came as a welcome relief. When recess had come everyone in the elementary school had bundled up and made their way outside under the gray sky. There was the threat of snow, but it had not begun to fall yet. It left the world a dull brown, but for children there is always their imagination. Where an adult may see slush and mud, a child can create their own kingdom. All across the playground this was going on. Girls were playing house, and boys were playing a rousing game of soccer or throwing rocks at girls...in which case the girls began yelling at the boys that they had cooties. The teachers watched from the warmth of their classrooms, making sure no one got hurt or bullied. All this was observed by an outsider. One boy who sat outside the chaos, and who was perfectly happy to do so.

Matthew was sitting on the swings, not really swinging but not sitting still either. He was just sort of swaying, digging his toe into the wood chips. He enjoyed the fog that his breath made in the air. He enjoyed the cold links of chain he could feel through his gloves, he enjoyed watching everyone else play. The reason he enjoyed such things was because they distracted him from his loneliness. He hadn't really made any friends, he was shy for his age or that's what his parents told themselves to comfort one another. He was nothing like his cousin Alfred, who was considered a perfect child. Matthew didn't blame grown ups for loving Al, he was just more noticeable and outgoing. Who could hate that?

Lost in his own reverie, Matthew didn't even notice a small girl come up to him. She had hair the color of corn silk worn in long braids. On her head was a hat, but peeking beneath it were her pink tinged ears. She gave a little cough, and violet eyes met jade ones.

"Hi Matthew," she had a soft voice, not too different from his own.

He blushed, or maybe it was just the cold.

She forged on, hoping his silence was just shyness and not a rejection. "I was wondering if you wanted to come join my cousin and brother and their friends."

Matthew let himself smile a little. "I'd like that."

She held out a mittened hand, and cautiously he took it. Lili, for that was the girl's name, lead him over to the sandbox where some second graders were playing. The one who looked the most like Lili noticed them coming first.

"Lili, what did I tell you about bringing in strays," he chided.

Matthew only shied away.

"Aww don't be so mean Vash! He's adorable, who's your friend Lili?" asked one of the girls.

"This is Matthew. Matthew this is my cousin Elizabeta," Lili said pointing at the older girl.

"Nice to meet you," Matthew said politely.

"And this is my friend Bella," Lili said gesturing to a girl their own age.

"Hiya Mattie," Bella said with a smile.

"And these butt heads are Gilbert and Roderich," Elizabeta said gesturing to two boys, one of which was trying to eat sand.

"I am not a butt head," the one not currently eating sand rebuked. "Gilbert get that sand out of your mouth!"

Matthew laughed. Soon he felt comfortable around these people, they welcomed him into their world... their sand box...and soon Vash had stopped calling him a stray. On that first day something inside Matthew's heart melted, a barrier that he hadn't even known he had built up. Because he was still young there was still a chance to melt the ice around his heart, to allow him into the world of fun. Lili saw this, and made sure to invite Matthew to play everyday. What she didn't see was something only her playmates could. They were kind of course, but they all saw what she was too young to really understand. She was getting a little kid crush on this boy, and who were they to tease her? They all knew that Lili was painfully shy, and reaching out like this was hard. But they also saw how good it was for both of them. It's funny how wise our children can be, and yet we dismiss it so openly, as if we know best.

This continued for the rest of the year, sometimes it was only three of them and sometimes it was seven. They built ties and their friendships began to grow roots. But children grow up, and why would it be any different for these ones?

**So here's another story I've been planning for awhile. I have no clue when I will update this again, but I just needed to get it out of my system. This is Canastein, and I know that's not super popular...but a) I hope that I can get some of you to like it and b) I just wanted to write it..so give it a chance yeah? ~T.W.o.W.**


	2. Stolen Hearts

Three years have passed, and it is another cold day. Fourth grade was a time of change, for many different reasons least importantly being the move to middle school. February had settled in, and it would seem winter just didn't want to leave. Inside the warmth of the classroom the teacher was explaining a new project to his class.

"Everyone has brought in their shoe boxes yes?" he asked. Once he saw that everyone had, he continued, "we will be cutting a hole in the top and decorating them for valentines day! These will be used as little mail boxes for everyone to put valentines into! Now I would like to say if you are bringing in cards or candy make sure there is one for everyone, we don't want anyone to be left out, alright? Now begin."

Carefully Matthew began to cut out the construction paper, with his clumsy childish hands. He had an idea for his box, and he wanted to see it through. All around him the other boys were just scribbling on their boxes or more often each other. The girls were giggling and throwing glitter everywhere. The only other person who seemed to share his dedication was Lili. She too was carefully cutting out pink paper in the shape of hearts, when another girl came over and took them.

"Hey," Lili protested silently, "those are mine."

"So? They look better than mine do, and you can make more," the girl replied snottily.

"Stop, those are Lili's," Matthew said. His voice was so soft no one heard it, no one but Lili. She gave him a look, a look that made his heart beat wildly, and mouthed a thank you.

Just as devotedly as before she began to cut out more hearts. This time another girl took them, but she said nothing. A third time she cut more hearts, and still a different girl stole them. Matthew wanted the stupid teacher to look, to see this small girl being stolen from...but he didn't trust his voice. It was too small, what could it do? He was also afraid, afraid of being noticed. So far he had been almost invisible to the other boys in his grade, invisible to their teasing. But he knew that if he spoke out he would be teased, and that was something he didn't think he could take. So he kept silent, and cursed himself as a coward. He kept repeating those two syllables until he began to believe it. He felt powerless, and that there was nothing to do. Even Lili's best friend, Bella, did nothing and she was much stronger than him. So what could he do? He was only a coward, a stupid, mute, coward.

A week later it was Valentines Day. Matthew couldn't help but feel proud of the valentines he had made, he had thought of everyone's individually and with his grandmother's help had made them from old lace and paper. First thing that morning the teacher told everyone to put the valentines in the mail boxes he stood up with everyone else. Everyone made their way around the desks and placed notes or chocolates through the slots. The teacher collected the boxes and said they could be opened at recess. Matthew anxiously counted the minutes, to the best of his ability, hoping to open his box.

Finally recess came, and everyone went to open their boxes. There was a lot of laughing and yelling. Matthew carefully lifted his box, it felt oddly empty. Something discomforting settled in his stomach, and he knew before he opened it that it would be empty. Tears began to pool in his eyes, but inside the box lay one little cream envelope with a heart sticker sealing it shut. With trembling hands he carefully opened the letter and saw a neatly scrawled note.

_I love you more than candy and flowers, sunshine and puppies_

_You are kinder than everyone, and my best friend, _

_Be my Valentine? ~LILI _

He lifted his head and looked over to where Lili was sitting. She caught his glance and smiled back at him. He couldn't help but notice the pink bows she wore in her hair, or the way her green eyes complimented the red sweater she wore. Warmth flooded him from his head to his toes, and he reread the note smiling to himself. Someone snatched it away.

"What's this, _da_?" Ivan said reading the note. He laughed. "Hey Al, come look at this!"

Soon a circle of boys crowded around Ivan and began laughing at the note.

"Matthew and Lili sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G –" sang Alfred. Some of the girls joined in. Lili looked around, tears flooding her eyes, and ran from the room. This made the singing even louder and the laughing even crueler.

Matthew tried looking for the teacher, but he was currently outside with some of his other students. Matthew was frozen, knowing if he went after Lili it would just be worse. He began repeating the word coward, and he knew it was true.

"What? Not gonna go after your girlfriend?" jeered Ivan.

"What a loser," Alfred laughed.

Bella glared at Matthew, and then went out into the hall where Lili was crying. Matthew felt even worse.

"What a coward," spat Ivan. He left, taking Lili's note with him and tearing it up.

Matthew tried to reach out and stop him, but he was too slow. He watched as the creamy paper fluttered into the trash can. All he had was an empty box, beautifully decorated on the outside, but hideously bare on the inside. He wanted to laugh, to say how his whole life was a facade, but somehow he doubted the uncultured swine that were his class would understand. He felt the one person who might understand was outside crying...and she probably hated him just as much as the rest of them.

For the next few weeks Matthew avoided Lili, he avoided Bella and Elizabeta, and Roderich and especially Vash. Of course this did make lunch kinda lonely, but he always had his peanut and butter sandwiches to keep him company. He just had to keep telling himself that nobody wanted a coward around, and somehow he felt that by isolating himself he was making everybody happy.

Everything changed in March, when Elizabeta came storming up to him.

"Mattie, what do you think you are doing?!" she yelled at him.

The boy shrunk even more.

"Lili needs to tell you something and you have been ignoring her! Let her talk to you before it's too late!"

"Too late?" he asked.

Elizabeta's anger melted. "Just stop avoiding her okay? She has something important to say, and you need to hear it from her."

Matthew just nodded. Satisfied Elizabeta walked away to where her friends were waiting.

That afternoon Matthew walked Lili to her bus.

Tearfully she started, "Matthew, I'm moving."

"What?" he asked, "why?"

"My dad got a promotion in France, so we are moving there in June," she said crying. "I don't want to leave all my friends!"

Matthew was stunned, there was nothing he could do. He felt so helpless all the time, and this was no exception. "Will you ever come back?"

Miserably she shrugged.

Matthew frowned. "What you said about us being best friends, is that still true?"

Lili looked a little surprised at the question but nodded.

"Then I will stop being stupid and until you leave I will continue to be your friend," Matthew said, trying to get over the shame from Valentines Day.

Lili smiled, "Oh Mattie, really? We can be friends again? Even though I embarrass you?"

"You don't embarrass me," and only in saying it did he know it was true.

For the remainder of the school year, Lili had Bella and Mattie over as often as she could. By the time June came they held her a going away party, inviting everyone from their sandbox club.

"A toast to Vash and Lili," Roderich said raising a glass of lemonade.

Everyone cheered, and little gifts were given as tokens of memories. Gilbert gave Lili a match box car, and Vash a pen knife. Roderich gave them the sound of him playing piano, a song he had written in their honor. Elizabeta gave them each a toy soldier, and Bella gave Vash drawing of them. To Lili she gave a poster of their favorite band. Finally Matthew gave Vash his prized marble, and to Lili he gave a small book of poems. All these gifts were accepted with hugs, and no one left without a feeling of sadness.

It would be years until the sandbox club would be reunited, and in those years a change would occur. Not only would they grow up, but so would their hearts, minds, and souls. But that is yet to come, we still have a bit more to tell now.

The evening before their departure Lili was looking through the book of poems when she saw one that really spoke to her.

_Faith is a fine invention_

_ When gentlemen can see_

_ But microscopes are prudent_

_ In an emergency. ~Emily Dickinson _

Written beneath it was a small hand note in Mattie's scrawl. _I have faith in your return, but I'm not sure if I have any microscopes. _Lili wanted to cry all over again, she wasn't sure when she would see Mattie again, but she prayed it would be soon.

She looked out her window and wished on the North Star that she would return home soon. But as you know it would take years for that wish to come true, and by then her home would have changed severely.

**Wow you guys, I can't believe people are actually reading this! It's kinda darker than I originally planned, but I hope it's still good. Please leave comments please! I really appreciate them! (Plus they totally motivate me to write, and I want to know your thoughts on this) ~T.W.o.W.**


	3. Coming Home

It was the first day of sophomore year and a lot has changed. After the Zwiglis had left Matthew had stopped hanging out with Elizabeta, Roderich, and Gilbert. For a few years he had remained friends with Bella, but soon she began to change. She became boy crazy, flirty, silly and easily jealous. She spread gossip, and became the polar opposite of everything that Lili embodied. For in Matthew's mind Lili hadn't aged, she was still that sweet little girl who was his best friend. He didn't like to think of her as matured or catty, he chose to remember her as she had been.

Without any friends he made it through middle school, unnoticed and almost unscathed. The only wounds he carried were self inflicted. He called himself a coward, he knew he was one. He hid from the world, spending all his time caught up on the computer trying to be anyone but himself. He had stopped trying to be like his cousin, Alfred, and had just began to fade. His parents worried about him. But he felt as if they were the only ones. This was the world Matthew had created for himself, and it would take a miracle to escape it. _Something like slaying the jabberwocky, except that's silly_, he would tell himself, _a coward can't do that. _And so he lived, and now was the first day of sophomore year.

News spread like wildfire around such a small school. There was talk of a new student, people whispered of her poise and elegance, of her style and beauty. But truth be told, no one knew the truth. Rumors were just rumors, and Matthew tended to ignore them. He was sitting in homeroom deafened by all the mindless talk, when suddenly it stopped. Matthew lifted his head to see what could have held his classmates' tongues, and he saw _her_. She had come home.

Standing in front of him was Lili. Only it wasn't how he imagined her, she had grown up. She had grown up French. Her clothes were fashionable, her haircut chic, and yet she was still his Lili. Behind her poise and elegance he saw her shyness. And behind her style and beauty he saw her kindness. Matthew smiled, for the first time since she left he felt something in his heart lighten. The scars on his wrists didn't seem like a lifeline anymore, she did.

"OH MY GAWD. Lili Zwigli, is that you?" breaking the silence was Bella. Since high school had begun she had become somewhat of a society girl. Well as much of a society girl as one can have in a small town.

Bella ran up to Lili and kissed her on each cheek. "I can NAWT believe you are back!"

Lili blushed under all the attention she was getting. Almost all the guys were watching her every move, and the girls were talking a million words a minute. They were like birds picking at the carcass of a deer. Things settled down a little when the teacher came in to call role. When he called Matthew's name, Lili looked around eagerly. But she couldn't see him. He was sitting in the back, almost invisible behind Ivan and Alfred. The look of disappointment stung her, and she sighed.

"Hey, Bella, where's Mattie?" she whispered. Ever since her arrival Bella clung by Lili's side, soaking up the lime light.

"Hm? Him? Oh ever since you left he's become a mess. I hear he cuts, he should just go off himself," whispered Bella back.

"Bella!" Lili was shocked.

"Joking, joking. But seriously, don't hang out with him. He's become a freak loner, and will ruin your popularity in minutes."

Lili stiffened. _What happened while I was away?! I'll have to ask Beta, she'll know._

Lunch came around, and everyone was anxious to see where the new girl would sit. It was clear to some that she would sit at Bella's table with all the jocks and cheerleaders. But others disagreed, they like Matthew, had sensed a kind of shyness in the girl. They were right. As soon as the bell rang, Lili made her way over to a table of seniors.

"Why is she sitting with them?"

"Don't you know? That boy is her brother, and the girl is her cousin."

"Even so, she should be sitting with Bella!"

Words flew around the small cafeteria, but at her table, Lili could ignore them.

"How was your first day back?" asked Elizabeta.

"It's so strange to be here. I know everyone, but they are so different. So grown up," murmured Lili.

"You're pretty grown up too," laughed Elizabeta.

Lili just shrugged. Something was tugging at the back of her mind. Something she just couldn't remember. No. Someone. She scanned the room, and felt as if someone was missing.

"Hey Beta, what happened while I was gone?"

"A lot _liebling_," muttered Gilbert.

"Like what?" Lili demanded.

"I don't know, to be honest," Elizabeta lied.

"Beta, stop. This is a small school, you know."

Elizabeta wouldn't meet her cousin's eye.

"Well it all started when you two moved away," Roderich began.

"_Ja_, first Bella and Mattie stopped hanging out with us," Gilbert added.

"Then Bella started to hang out with Michelle and left Mattie alone," Elizabeta asked.

"Are the rumors true? Does he actually cut?" asked Lili afraid for the answer.

Everyone at the table looked down. She had gotten her answer. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"He usually eats lunch by the trees on the west side," murmured someone.

"Lili, come back!" shouted her brother.

Lili ran. She ran from the stifling cafeteria with its gossip and malicious thoughts, she ran away from her cruel classmates. She ran until she could feel the crisp autumn air, until she was out of breath. She began to walk over to the ugly concrete wall shrouded by trees.

"Matt?" she called out.

Hidden beneath the branches was a boy. He blinked, once, twice and heard her call again. He opened his mouth to call out when he heard another voice.

"Hey Lili, whatchya doing out here?"

"Hi Alfred, I'm looking for Matthew," Lili answered.

"Why would you want him?" spat Alfred.

Lili frowned. "What's happened around here? Everything is so different, everyone's changed."

Alfred shrugged, "we grew up."

Lili nodded. "Yes I can see that."

"Now why don't you come back inside," Alfred said wrapping an arm around her. She shrugged it off. "Suit yourself."

Alfred stalked off leaving Lili alone. Matthew stepped out from behind the tree. "I heard you were here."

She turned, in her green eyes was the warmest light Matthew had ever seen. She ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I've missed you Matthew," she whispered.

Shocked Matthew slowly raised his arms and hugged her back."I missed you too."

They just stood like that, time seeming to bend around them, making a place where nothing else existed or mattered.

It was the next day when they began to talk. Lili had packed a lunch and joined Matthew under the shade of a big oak. They ate and talked as if nothing happened.

"Matthew, is it true? Do you really cut?" Lili asked.

He looked shocked, then scared. Before he could move away Lili caught his arm and rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie. Crisscrossing his pale wrist were scars, some old but many new. "Oh Mattie," she breathed. Tears began to pool in her eyes and he leaned in to wipe them away.

"Aww Lili, it's nothing," Matthew said.

"Nothing? I didn't know things had gotten so bad!" she sobbed.

He shrugged. "No one did, no one can see me."

Lili looked up at him. "I can."

Matthew tilted his head, his purple eyes meeting her green ones. "I won't make you cry again. I promise."

She wiped away her tears and smiled. But Matthew could see it didn't reach her eyes. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day shall we?"

He nodded. He would pretend everything was alright. For her sake he would do anything.

**It certainly has been awhile. Please leave some reviews I want to know what you think. Also thanks for following or favoriting. I hope to update soon, yours ~T.W.o.W.**


	4. Damaged Goods

Weeks had gone by, and it was a new day. With a strange new light in his heart Matthew felt determined. He was determined to do something he could never have done when he was little, something that he wished he had done. He was finally going to ask the girl of his dreams out. So long she had been away, but now she was back. He had stopped cutting and already he felt better. Because of her. Everything good was because of her. His parents had noticed the change, and they were happy to see glimpses of their little boy again. Secretly they praised whoever was bringing back the light in their son's eyes. Whoever she was, they wished the best for her.

Matthew walked into the school, and instead of seeing the cage it had always been, he saw it as an opportunity. The opportunity to see her. Anxiously he awaited for lunch, the time that was quiet and just about them. All morning he felt as if his heart were going to burst, his palms were sweaty; his throat dry. He kept repeating the words he wanted to say over and over in his head, picturing her smile in the cool sunlight. He vowed to himself that today he wouldn't be a coward. Today he would be brave, for himself. He had to be.

When lunch arrived Matthew made his way out to the copse of trees where they always met. And there she was. The sunlight hit her hair turning it into freshly hammered gold that glittered in the sun. Her emerald eyes sparkled, and her smile beckoned him closer.

"Hey Matt, took you long enough," she teased.

He smiled. Being with her was like breathing, simple, natural..important. "Hey Lili, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

She tilted her head. "What is it? You look really pale, are you feeling alright?"

_She's worried. She's worried about me!_ His heart fluttered. "I was wondering...er... Well Lili, I wanted to know...Would you like to go out with me?"

The light died. Her smile fell. "Oh Mattie...I-I'm dating someone. I thought you knew..."

Matthew felt like all the oxygen had been taken away. His stomach muscles clenched, as if protecting himself from a physical blow. He swallowed, looking up into the light trying to hide his tears. His hands tightened into fists. Finally he found the courage to look at her.

"It's alright. I understand."

She nodded. "Would you like me to stay?"

"Go."

The command was simple enough. She gathered up her things, and walked away. Matthew's head was down, so he didn't see her glance back at him. He didn't want her pity, so maybe it was better that way.

Slowly he pulled something from his pocket. He hadn't used this razor in weeks, but it felt so comfortable in his hands. Easily he slit open his wrist, and with a sigh of relief watched the crimson stain his pale wrist. Again he brought the edge to his skin, and again it ripped open a new gash. With each cut his heartbreak began to dull to almost nothing. He smiled. Perhaps this was better. It was familiar; he was surviving without living. Without her light to illuminate him, he could go back to being invisible. To being a coward.

Inside the cafeteria Lili slipped into the empty seat beside her boyfriend.

"Everything all right?" Roderich asked.

Lili put on a smile. "It's fine."

"Hey where's Matthew? I thought you were eating with him today?" Elizabeta asked.

"He wanted to eat outside; I invited him to join us...but he declined," Lili muttered softly.

Roderich put his hand over hers. "Hey, are you sure you're fine?"

She lifted her head, and with a determined smile she said, "yeah."

Across the room Bella watched all this with a glare. "I can't believe she came back, and doesn't even try to be a part of the popular crowd, even though we would obviously welcome her."

Michelle nodded. "She sure is weird."

"She's such a slut. Hanging around with Matthew, but dating that tight ass. Who does she think she is?"

"Weren't you two close awhile back?"

"We used to be best friends, but now she thinks she too good for me."

"You should do something to teach her a lesson," Michelle added spitefully.

"Like what?" Bella said spearing an innocent piece of lettuce.

Michelle had a wicked grin on her face. "Oh I don't know. How about making her supremely jealous, so she comes begging back for your friendship."

"I'm listening," Bella leaned in.

"Date Matthew," Michelle smirked.

"Ew!" interrupted Bella.

"But first you gotta reform him. Make him really desirable, so when Lili realizes how great he his, he's taken. It will also make you look good in her eyes, and she will like you for befriending that loser."

"I like the way you think," Bella cackled. It would appear she had a new way to claim the lime light.

She left the cafeteria and headed to the clump of trees. She found Matthew sitting there, cuts all up and down his wrist. She had to swallow back her repugnance.

"Hey Matt," she said in a sickly sweet falsetto.

Quickly he covered up his wrists. "What do you want?"

She sat down on the ground beside him. "I was hoping you would like to go out with me."

"What?"

"I've had a crush on you for awhile now, and I know it's abnormal for the girl to make the first move...but I got tired of waiting," she giggled. "What do you say Mattie, wanna join me at the rink?"

A tired heart. That's what he had, it had been neglected for years; kept alive through the fantasy that Lili would have said yes. A heart that's been hurt will often leap at the chance to be loved, even if it's by the wrong person. He smiled. "I'd like that."

She grinned. "Oh that's fantastic! I suppose I'll be seeing you tonight!"

He nodded.

She jumped to her feet, and without another word walked away.

Matthew stared at her back. She did have golden hair, and eyes the color of emeralds...but they were missing something. If only Matthew could figure out what. He sat alone in the blustery autumn wind. Then it hit him. There was no warmth in her eyes.

**To the guest who so kindly left me reviews. Oh my god I love you! Thank you for taking the time to do that! You literally made my life! To everyone who is following or has favorited this story there aren't many of you but I thank you from the bottom of my heart! I knew this story was never gonna be popular, but y'all have made it worth writing. I hope you have had a lovely holiday season and I want to update again soon. No promises. ~T.W.o.W. **

** PS please leave some reviews. I want to know what you guys think, or if you have any questions etc. So write something in the box below before you leave this page 'kay?**


End file.
